dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Foxflower
"He's not a murderer!" — Foxpaw about Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 17 Foxflower is an orange and white she-cat with black legs and ears, a fluffy white tipped tail, green eyes. Appearances and Mentions Shadows of Blood Allegiances Foxkit is listed under Allegiance Update 2 as a kit of Shadowclan, the daughter of Bloomfire and Flameheart. Foxpaw is listed under Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, and Allegiance Update 5 as an apprentice of Shadowclan, being mentored by Ashcloud. Foxflower is listed under Allegiance Update 6 and Final Allegiances as a warrior of Shadowclan. - Chapter 13 Bloodpaw goes into the nursery to meet his new siblings and describes them as different shades of orange and gold. The names of the kits are revealed. Flameheart purrs that the orange and white she-cat is Foxkit. Bloodpaw purrs and admires him, happy that he has more kin in the clan and they'll like him. He says that they're amazing. He realizes that even if he doesn't have the clan's support, he'll always have his family and they're all he needs. A few days pass, and it's noted that Bloomfire's kits are growling strongly, and that Bloodpaw visits them every day after his training, but doubt's he'll be able to that night as he's exhausted from night training. He decides to see the kits, as he wants to develop a connection with them. He worries if he doesn't visit them they'll forget him, and doesn't want to lose them like he did Mistypaw and Coldpaw. He figures the kits will be asleep this late at night, but wants to check anyway. However he does not, as Depthstar asks him to go to highstones with him. Chapter 15 Bloodfur decides to go visit Bloomfire's kits. He notes that he can't believe how much they'd grown in just two moons, and feels like yesterday they were the size of mice. He ducks into the nursery and is met by the swarm of kits almost immediately. They yowl his name happily and pin him, walking all over his stomach. When her siblings ask Bloodfur to show them a hunting crouch, Foxkit reaches out and taps him on the nose, saying "Show us, Bloodfur!" Bloodfur purrs, realizing that the kits love him and thinking about how great it is to have more kin in the clan. He agrees to show them a hunting crouch. Bloomfire calls out to the kits, purring that he can't show them anything if they're clinging to him like fleas. They get off him and Bloodfur gets to his paws, saying he'll show them outside so that they won't bother Greenpine and Poisonedsap. Foxkit stares up at Bloodfur and asks if they can go, and Bloodfur leads them outside. Bloomfire follows and sits outside the den, watching them warmly. He leads the kits deeper into the clearing then turns to them, asking them to show him a hunting crouch. Cardinalkit is confused, saying he thought Bloodfur was going to show them. Bloodfur says he will, but wants to see what they already know first. Bloodfur sees the kits staring at him with wide eager eyes and realizes that he means a lot to them. He asks them to show him their hunting crouches. The kits drop into hunting crouches, none of which are proper. Foxkit's tail is sticking straight up like a reed. Bloodfur tells her to lower her tail. The kits are disappointed and embarrassed. Bloodfur worries he hurt their feelings and says they all did fine for a first try, and they should have seen his first hunting crouch. Heatkit whispers to Foxkit that it must have been really bad, and she giggles. Bloodfur shows them a proper hunting crouch. The kits try to copy him, and Cardinalkit and Foxkit seem to be getting the hang of it. Bloodfur praises them, saying they'll be ahead of every other apprentice at this rate. Flameheart returns to camp and comments that he was going to see them, but Bloodfur seems to be doing the fathering for him. Bloodfur is embarrassed and apologizes, but Flameheart is glad Bloodfur is there for them, as training with Honeypaw keeps him away. The kits run to greet their father and pester him. After Swiftstalker warns Bloodfur to stay away from Poisonedsap, Foxkit and her siblings race over to Bloodfur, yowling his name excitedly. Cardinalkit hopefully asks if he'll show them something else tomorrow. Bloodfur purrs that he will and says he'll always be there for them. Cardinalkit stares up at him and asks if he promises, and Bloodfur does, saying he's their brother. The kits purr and race away, and Bloodfur feels warm, silently vowing to keep them safe and never let anything harm them. But he remembers that they won't be in the nursery forever, and won't want to see him when they have mentors. He loves spending time with them and knows they look up to him. He decides to ask Depthstar if he'll let him mentor one of the kits. Depthstar is hesitant, thinking he might go easy on a cat who is his kin. Bloodfur promises to train his apprentice as hard as any cat. Depthstar agrees to let him train one of Bloomfire's kits when the time comes, and Bloodfur is delighted. He wonders which kit he'll get to mentor, then decides it doesn't matter, as they're all great. - Chapter 16 Two moons have passed and it's time for Foxkit and her siblings to begin their training. Bloodfur expects that Depthstar will call the meeting soon. He's excited to find out which of the kits he'll be mentoring. Depthstar calls the clan meeting. Foxkit and her siblings race out of the nursery with their tails high in the air. Their eyes show how excited they are. Bloomfire follows more slowly and calls out to them, saying she needs to clean them up first. Flameheart joins her and purrs that they look fine. The four kits sit alongside each other and stare up at Depthstar eagerly. Depthstar addresses their names and announces it's time for them to be apprenticed. Foxkit lets out an excited squeak. Depthstar announces her new name and declares Ashcloud as her mentor. She pads forward to meet him and touch noses with him. Bloodfur thinks to himself that his apprentice won't be Foxpaw then. The clan chants Foxpaw's name as well as her siblings new names. After Cardinalpaw tells Bloodfur how proud he is of him, Bloodfur is touched and doesn't know how to respond, thinking about how Bloomfire' kits look up to him and he'll make sure nothing changes that. He thinks they'll be incredible warriors and wants to be there for them every step of the way. When Cardinalpaw returns to camp, he immediately races to his littermates, purring a greeting. They start exchanging information about their first day as an apprentice. - Chapter 17 When Bloodfur is accused of murder, Foxpaw cries "He's not a murderer!" After Bloodfur learns about his real parents, he feels a rush of emotional pain when he realizes that Cardinalpaw, Heatpaw, Foxpaw, and Applepaw aren't his siblings. He lets out a cry, thinking about how proud he was to be their brother. - Chapter 19 Bloodfur is sitting in the shadows of the camp when Foxpaw and her siblings call out his name and approach him, eyes wide and anxious. Bloodfur flattens his ears and asks what they want. When Applepaw says Bloodfur wouldn't kill anyone and they don't believe he's a murderer, Foxpaw agrees, saying he's the greatest warrior in Shadowclan. Bloodfur says he doesn't love them and immediately regrets it. They're silent for a while, then turn away. He knows he upset them by the way they slowly walk, looking down. He decides it's best they stay away from him anyway and looks past the apprentices to Flameheart and Bloomfire, growing angry. - Chapter 27 When Bloodfur and Creamheart return to camp with Cardinalpaw's body, Bloodfur dreads the thought of facing Foxpaw, her siblings, Bloomfire, and Flameheart. Cardinalpaw's body is brought to the center of the camp and Flameheart and Bloomfire go to him, grieving. Foxpaw and her siblings join them, letting out wails of grief. Heatpaw tells Bloodfur he and his siblings looked up to him. Bloodfur's heart breaks and he starts toward them, saying he doesn't hate them, but he's pushed back by Cobratail and Crowmask. Before Bloodfur leaves the camp, Bloomfire turns to Cardinalpaw's body. Flameheart lowers his head, and Foxpaw and her siblings turn their attention to Cardinalpaw's body. - Chapter 28 When Poisonedsap's followers visit Deserve's Army, Bloodfur asks how the clan is. Swiftstalker tells him that Bloomfire's kits have become warriors. Bloodfur purrs that it's great and asks what their names are. Swiftstalker reveals the warrior names of Foxflower and her siblings. Bloodfur says those are great names and grows sad as he thinks Cardinalpaw should have been with them. He says he misses Foxflower and her siblings. - Chapter 32 When Bloodfur returns to camp after the battle, Bloomfire calls him over to where she is sitting close to Foxflower and her siblings, their heads low and ears flat. They're huddled around Flameheart. Creamheart is beyond Foxflower and Heatstorm, staring numbly at Flameheart. When Creamheart tells Bloodfur that it's too late to save Flameheart, Foxflower and her siblings don't react to the news, and Bloodfur realizes they had already known. After Bloodfur says his goodbyes, he steps back to let Foxflower and her siblings share tongues with their father one last time. - Ebonypaw's Loss Allegiances Foxflower is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. Quotes "He's not a murderer!" -Foxpaw about Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 17 - "That's right. You're the greatest warrior in Shadowclan!" -Foxpaw to Bloodfur about not being a murderer in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 19 Gallery Tumblr opngh3gHN41wprd47o1 500.jpg|Foxflower's design Family.png|Foxkit and her siblings as newborns with Bloomfire, Flameheart, and Bloodpaw Character Development and Origins Foxflower was created to be a fun new character to roleplay in WindClan. She was first described a a soft orange she-cat with white paws, muzzle, snout, underbelly, fluffy tipped tail, black ears, and green eyes. foxflower.JPG tree3.JPG Grouo7.JPG Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:She-cats Category:Ebonypaw's Loss Characters Category:Bloodfur's Gift characters